


Pregnancy Oneshots

by Lady_Flame96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Hybrid babys, M/M, Multi, Older Frisk (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Flame96/pseuds/Lady_Flame96
Summary: Frisk and Chara grew up, either in the Underground or on the Surface.Follow them trough various AUs as they try to create a family with their favourite skelly!The title it's pretty self-explenatory I guess. This is also a way to introduce my OCs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is set in Underswap! 
> 
> A really big thank you to my beta reader (my mom!)
> 
> I really hope you enjoy!

Sans today really can't wait for the end of his shift.  
Not that he doesn't like his job but somebody really important is waiting for him at home.  
As soon as the clock informs him that he can go home Sans waves a quick goodbye to his co-workers and bolts down the streets.  
But it isn't fast enough.  
He's glad he learned something during his visits to the multivers so he hides in an alleyway, takes a deep breath and takes a shortcut.  
  
  
"HUMAN! I'M HOME!" Sans opens the door and greets his beloved wife whit his little nickname.  
"Hi Sans." Frisk answers from the sofa, where she's wrapped with blankets as an happy burrito "HOW DO YOU FEEL? ARE YOU HUNGRY?" "I'm craving tacos."  
Frisk starts to get up, in a sitting position "SHE'S ALREADY DADDY'S LITTLE PRINCESS! MWEHEHEHE!" Sans laughs while patting the baby bump "How are you so sure they're a girl?" "BECAUSE MY MAGNIFICENT SENSES TELL ME SO! MWEHEHEHEHE!" He bolts toward the kitchen with a final laugh.  
Alone with his thoughts he starts cooking and thinking.  
His happy thoughts quickly shift to his worries and fears.  
  
He'll talk to Frisk once she's done eating.  
  
Maybe.  
  
He puts on a wide smile and goes back to the living room "MWEHEHEHE! MY FAMOUS TACOS ARE READY!" He leaves the plate on the little table in front of Frisk and watches as she eats.  
"What's wrong Sans?" "I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT."  
He knows he's an awful liar but maybe he could- "You know that you can talk to me."  
  
She knows his so well "I Am ... Worried." "Worried?" "W-Well You Know That I'm Great At Many Things But Maybe... Parenting Isn't One Of Them." "And why is that?" "Well, You Know That I Raised Papyrus But... I Don't Think I Did A Good Job. I Mean, Look At Him! I Don't Want To-" Sans stops himself to choke back a sob. He didn't even realise he stated crying.  
Frisk is quick to hug and comfort him "Sans listen to me. You know your brother is a lost cause...  
kidding, I'm kidding! But seriously, you were just a kid and you took care of both you and Papyrus! That's impressive! This time you aren't alone,  you got me, Chara, Papyrus, Hapstablook, mom and dad! And don't think I'm not scared because I have no idea what I'm doing. What if I hurt them Sans?" Now it was Frisk's turn to cry "We Should Really Talk To The King And Queen For Some Advices. Besides! They Will Be Really Happy To Get Involved In Their Granddaughter Life! Mweh HEH HEH!" "You still sure they're a girl?" "YOU'LL SEE PUMPKIN! MWEH HEHE EH!"  
  
  
  
                  ///////////////////////////  
  
  
  
Nothing would be able to remove the smirk from Sans' skull when, some months later, Frisk gives birth to a healthy little girl with white hair.  
The hospital room is filled with people and love. "Look at what you did. Good job punk!" Alphys is already thinking if the girl is good at magic like her father while Undyne is wandering what kind of soul the child have.  
"good job bro. she is really cute." Papyrus was also wandering if he and 'blook would be able to have a kid of their own one day.   
"So, what's her name?" Chara asks, super happy to be an aunt. "Well, Since I Knew We Were Having A Girl, I Already Chose The Perfect Name! MWEH HEHE EH!" Frisk doesn't miss the look Sans shots her or the dramatic pause he takes before the big revelation.  
"Fran." Sans declares while looking at his little princess with pure adoration "Her Name Is Fran."  
  
  
Feeling her name being used the little girl opens her eyes to looks at her father, revealing two bright cyan eyes that match her father's ones that changes from stars to hearts.  
An audible gasp leaves Sans's when Fran eyes take the shapes of stars causing her father to hug her tighter  (but always careful not to hurt her).  
  
  
  
Papyrus already knows that this kid will become really cool... And a big troublemaker.


	2. Alone yet not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk left the Underground.   
> She didn't mean to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long but my Beta Reader was sick. She's better now so have a chapter!

Frisk was scared.   
  
It wasn't something new for her.  
  
She was scared when she escaped her old life and ended up in the Underground.   
  
She was scared when she met *him*  
  
She was scared while running away from Undyne.  
  
She was scared when she confessed her feelings to Sans.   
  
He felt the same.    
  
They were happy.   
  
  
Frisk was pregnant.   
  
She didn't want to tell Sans.   
She wanted to talk to the king to break the barrier without having to kill her.  
  
  
But   
  
  
  
That flower.   
  
  
Everything went black.   
  
  
When she opened her eyes she was alone... and outside.   
  
"Frisk?"  
  
Frisk is scared   
  
"Earth to Frisk!"   
  
But she's not alone.  
  
The ghost of the first human who fell a long time ago and that, thanks to the long time they spent together during Frisk's journey, became like a sister to her pulls her out of her thoughts.   
  
"What is it Chara? Did you found anything?" Frisk looks at her "sister" with hope, hope of going back to her family... to Sans...   
"No, the only access to the Underground that I've found is the giant hole but in your condition..."  
Frisk follows Chara's gaze to her belly that wasn't showing yet but they both know.   
  
There are no secrets between them.   
"You know there are two souls there." "Chara I..." "Let's just hope they aren't like their father." "Chara!" "No seriously Frisk, hiding two magical kids would be hard enough, imagine if they look like skeletons!!" Chara isn't wrong but Frisk has Hope.  
  
She is filled with Determination!   
  
  
  
  
                  ///////////////////////  
  
  
  
Frisk hates when Chara is right.   
  
But they were lucky enough to find a village on the mountain that still remember monsters and magic. Their shaman was able not only to sense Chara but the magic inside Frisk too! The old man helped Frisk through the whole pregnancy and she's finally able to meet her sons. Frisk manages to give birth to two healthy(?) looking skeletons with really bright souls.   
"I don't really have to tell you what those colours mean am I right?" The old shaman chuckles and he knows he's right.   
One has a green soul -kindness-   
The other one has a yellow soul -justice- , he clearly took after Sans.   
  
  
Frisk's peaceful moment is interrupted when the old man asks "Did you already chose names?" (Chara is actually curious but pretends to not care)  
"Well" Frisk answers "I really wish I could give them some names based on Fonts. Sans told me that's a skeleton tradition... *sigh* "  
She looks lovingly at her 'kind' kid "You know, I always liked the name Eric." The little one starts making happy little sounds.   
She then turns to the other new born "Justice uh... What about... Gilbert?" The tiny skeleton opens his eye sockets  revealing two tiny white eye lights.   
  
  
She is filled with so much love.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frisk really hopes that Sans can sense the two souls that they made together.   
  
  
  
Bud he can't.   
  
All he senses is hunger.   
  
And the feel like he forgot something really really important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This story is taking place in the Horrortale Universe!   
> I love this kids so much!


	3. Nights Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Underfell brothers have some trouble with their emotion.  
> They're lucky their little family are there to help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I actually have a longer story for Horrortale. If you're interested leave a comment and I'll write it!  
> Or send me a message on Tumblr!

They were on the Surface.

Of course everybody was happy about that!

They even founded a way to bring back Chara! And, a few years later, the skelebros confessed to the two human girls.  
No one could believe how much happiness they were experiencing.

Sans went back to his researchers, more out of scientific curiosity more than military interest, while Papyrus became some sort of policeman/security guard, making sure that people was safe etcetera.

 

  
But

 

  
When Papyrus came home that night he was exhausted, not by his job but by the way he had to act.

Always harsh and mean.

He knew that he didn't had to act that way on the Surface but it was so used to behave like this.  
To treat everybody as they were nothing to him.

Especially Sans.

That didn't do anything to deserve the pain HE caused!

He didn't want to cry, he was tired of doing that too.

 

"Papyrus?" A sweet voice called him. He looked up at his beloved wife coming down the stairs with their little bundle of joy in her arms.

He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Chara all for himself.

  
"What Are You Doing Still Awake?" He asked with a tired smile "Apparently our little dictator didn't want to go to sleep without her dad." As if on cue said little mistress started practically launching herself toward her father "Papa! Papa!"  
Chara carefully placed Bella into Papyrus's arms "Ok Ok! Calm down. You're gonna fall!" Papyrus could only smile as his daughter wraps her arms and legs around her father koala style.  
Bella really took after him.  
Bella looked like a tiny, female version of him, just with less sharp edges and white eyelights.  
Focusing on the hug he was receiving from his daughter Papyrus felt the exhaustion of the day disappear.

Was this what Sans felt whenever he came back home when they were babybones and they used to spend at least an hour hugging each other?

"Papa! Papa!"

He could listen to that sound for hours.

 

 

  
"Mama! Mama!"

  
Ok that's an amazing sound too!

Bella was trying to reach for her mother from her father's embrace.  
Papyrus looked at his wife with a smirk. "Well, You Heard Our Lovely Dictator! You Must Join The Embrace!"  
Chara responded in a fake hurt tone accompanied by a roll of her eyes "Oh well, if I really don't have any other choice."  
She's quickly taken into the hug.

Bella, finally satisfied, drifted slowly into sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
A soft sound woke up Sans.

That wasn't new.

He was getting better at keeping his anxiety at bay but still, even the smallest sound could wake him up.

What exactly woke him up that night was a soft knock on the door.

"Dad?"

The voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

"Mom? Dad? A-Are you awake?"

Sans got up from his bed, careful not to wake up his wife.

He slowly opened the door and found himself face to face with his son Berlin.  
The kid looked mostly human save for some details like the skeletal hand that he was clutching his pillow with, his sharp teeth and red eyelight.

"hey kiddo, what ar' ya doin' up this late?"

Berlin started fidgeting as if ashamed.

"I- I had a nightmare... can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked with a pleading look.

 

  
This. This is one of the moments where Sans had no idea what to do.

Sure, he took care of Papyrus when they were kids but that was back Underground! He had no idea how to react in a peaceful environment, where you don't have to have your guard up at every moment (where is not Kill or be Killed)!

What is he supposed to say here?

If he tells the kid to man up he might get stronger on an emotional level but he could feel like he hadn't been loved enough.

But if he tells Berlin that there's no problem and that they will always be there to protect him he could just become a coward.

 

 

  
And it will be all his fault.

 

 

 

  
Luckily for him Frisk spoke up (when did she woke up? Did he made a noise or her mother sense was tingling?)

"Of course you can sleep here! We'll protect you from the darkness!"

  
"C-Can I dad?" The kid asked, still unsure (he definitely took after him)

"do as yar mom says." Sans answer while ruffling Berlin's pinkish magic hair, another sign of the kid's inhuman lineage.

"Dad!" The kid whined "Don't ruffle my hair! You know that I don't like it!"

"can't really say that i know how it feels."

"Just because you don't have hair doesn't mean that you can always touch mine!" Berlin pouted while reaching the queen seized bed.

Frisk's hearty chuckle welcomed him to the warmth and safety of his parents' bed.

"Don't be mad, he's only scaring away all the nightmares. He used to do it to me all the time when I was a kid."

"Really?!"

"yeah, but that's a story for another time. now let's catch some z's ok kid?"

"Ok. *yawn* Goodnight."

"'night kiddo. don't worry, we'll always protect you."

Berlin fell quickly asleep between his parents, feeling safe and loved.

  
Frisk waited a moment before following her son in the Land of Dreams to fully enjoy the scene in front of her.

Sans was looking at his kid with so much love. His eyelights white, a sign that he felt safe.

  
Frisk couldn't control her emotions anymore. She had to remind him

"Sans?"

"yes sweetheart?" Her husband never looked away from their kid, who was sleeping peacefully, with a look of adoration.

"I love you."

Sans whole skull was engulfed in a bright blush. Sure, they've been together for a long time but moments like this, sweet and calm moments filled with words of love, still managed to make his soul sing.

"eh eh. l-love ya too. sleep well kitten."

And with that, the melody of their soul lulled each other to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which AU would you like to see next? Dreamtale or a Tale based AU? Comment or send me an ask on Tumblr!  
> https://ladyflame-ask.tumblr.com/


	4. You deserve love too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare is very worried about his little human mate. Frisk had been sick for the last days and he's thinking about the worst.  
> But does he really have to be this scared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Story Short, this is based of a comic (I swear I'll draw it someday) "Beauty and the Beast" style, where Nightmare kidnapped a Frisk without a purpose... and regrets it immediately.

The castle of nightmares. 

A place known to be the base of the Evil Sanses.

Usually filled with the screams of fear/pain of its prisoners. 

 

  
But not anymore. 

 

The only sound that echoed in the castle was a frantic pacing back and forth of skeletal feet.

 

  
In other words Nightmare was a nervous wreck. 

  
He was surprise that he didn't changed back to his corrupted form yet.

  
He was worried. 

Oh so worried! 

  
He still couldn't believe that a simple human had him wrapped around her finger. 

But this Frisk (his Frisk!) was far from simple.

Sure they didn't met in the most romantic way and both of them could have a bad case of Stockholm Syndrome but they were in love. 

 

Man! They went through so much but now she was his.

 

 

And he was hers.

 

 

The sound of a portal opening made him stop in his tracks and sigh of relief when he spotted his brother coming out of it.

"Brother! I came as soon as I could! I also brought Sci because if Frisk is sick maybe he would know what to do."

  
Nightmare pointed to the room Frisk was and run to hug his brother "Dream, I'm so scared. What if she's too sick? What if she's so sick because of me? She will die and it will be all my fault!"

"Brother, calm down, she's not dying. From what you've told me sounds like she has a cold or a... what did the humans call it? A bug?"

"I will ruin everything like I always do!" -It's the only thing he's good at- a dark voice in his head kept telling him.

"It's my fault! I should've forced her to go back to her AU! Now she'll die and it's my fault!"

He kept rambling as a dark substance started dripping from his right socket and his voice became deeper. 

"IS my fault! I was being selfish! My **fault! My fault! My-** "

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the two brothers snap their attention to Sci, who was standing in the doorway looking uncomfortable. 

  
Nightmare, skull half covered in goop, rushed to the young Sans.

**"How is her? How bad is it? How much time she has left?!"**  

Sci was surprised at how worried the dark skeleton was and he chuckled at how wrong he actually was.

"eh eh,  she's not dying. quite the opposite. in fact, allow me to be the first one to congratulate with you. Frisk is pregnant."

 

  
Nightmare froze completely. 

  
His brain was trying to comprehend what he just heard while Dream accompanied Sci toward the portal to his AU ("i have to help dad with his work and to take care of papyrus") .

 

  
'Safe. She was safe. Not dying...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Pregnant'

 

Nightmare felt something dripping from his sockets, but it wasn't his corruption. 

  
They were tears. 

 

He was so happy he started crying!

 

 

 

  
"Nightmare?"

 

Nightmare turned immediately toward his brother, the goop finally detaching from his body and forming a pool at his feet.

  
Dream gasped looking at his brother's eyes but not because he was crying, because they were shaped like stars! Much like his own!

  
"Dream! I- I'm going to be a father!"

  
They hugged each other tightly again.

 

 

 

"Hem... did Sci told Frisk?" Asked Dream after a while. 

 

Nightmare went stiff at the tough. Did he had to explain it to her? 

  
"I- I should probably check on Frisk."

"Right! I'll leave you some privacy. I'll better go home and tell Cross the good news! Lux will be so happy to have a little cousin!" 

 

"DREAM!" The solar skeleton left while giggling at his brother's deep blush.

 

 

 

 

After he calmed down he went toward his and Frisk's bedroom to deliver the news. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Frisk was curled up in the bed.

  
   
'So cute!' He tough to himself. 

 

She shifted slightly and looked lovingly at him.

  
"How are you feeling?"

"Not fine. What did the other guy told you?"

"He didn't said anything to you?"

"No. He checked a couple things and then he just looked at me, smiled and said 'congratulations' and left. He looked pretty young, he probably would feel more comfortable talking with another monster. So... what's wrong?"

 

  
Ah, his Frisk, so observant and smart. He felt like he could just fall in love all over again. 

  
No no, he needs to focus. 

  
"W- Well, technically you aren't sick. Is just- You... We..."

  
Frisk tilted her head, waiting for him to continue ~~and trying not to think how cute his blush was~~.

  
"Y-You are pregnant. T- There! A-And now get ready for the awkward Talk about monster pregnancy."

  
"Oh! They're different from human ones?"

Nightmare was surprised at her reaction... or lack of it, but she was probably waiting to have all the informations before taking a position... She did the same with him after all.

  
"Well, it's a lot less physical or... messy than human ones. The little one's soul will grow inside the "mother's" soul instead of their womb. The other parent will provide magic to the child to help them grow. When the soul is strong enough they will detach themselves and form a body. That's... pretty much it. No contractions or mess."

 

  
"Can you... show it to me?"

  
Nightmare concentrated and took her soul out.

Sure enough there was a little spot of a different colour in her bright red soul.

 

 

There was a moment of silence when Frisk let everything set in.

 

"Oh my God! Nightmare! -Frisk launched herself to hug her lover as if he was going to disappear if she let him go -We're gonna be parents!"

  
They just hugged each other while crying happily. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
Apparently monster pregnancies were also shorter than human ones. 

 

The delivery quick too.

  
One moment there was a flash of blinding light and then... a baby skeleton was in Frisk's arms.

  
Frisk had tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. 

She was cooing softly at the baby when she noticed the new father retreating. 

 

"Nighty? Where are you-"

"I- I can't. I can't, I will hurt them. I- I'm made of negativity. I'll just-"

"Nightmare stop!" Frisk cried out "Enough self-hate! Now get back here and meet your child!"

  
Nightmare was still a bit unsure until a little hand reached toward him with a tiny sound of discomfort. 

 

  
He rushed immediately toward the bed to check if something was wrong. 

 

  
When he reached toward his son the little hand was wrapped around his finger along with a happy sound.

  
Nightmare couldn't stop the tears of happiness that were gathering in his sockets. 

  
"Hello little one." He cooed to his child who opened his little eyes, full of wonder, to the World.

 

They both gasped! 

 

Sure, she has seen Dream, Blue and even Nightmare 's eyelights turn into stars but...

  
The kids eye sockets were filled with a light violet lights and a million sparkles. They looked like the night sky.

 

 

"Like a night filled with stars."

 

 

 

  
"That's it! That's the name!" Nightmare suddenly exclaimed. 

  
"What?"

"Starry Night! It's perfect! It's what his eyelights look like! And it fits with the night theme!"

Frisk had never seen Nightmare so happy, he was as happy as a kid on Christmas day. 

  
Nightmare, on the other hand, was surrounded by so much happiness that it made him feel weak... But in a good way.

He had a family again and he'll make sure that nobody will ruin things this time.

 

 

Including himself. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Venya for their comments (still waiting to know if you liked my ideas)
> 
> A new chapter is on his way, just have to wait for my Beta Reader to read it!


	5. The panic of love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wants to share a good news with Chara but the insecurities of the latter get the best of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in a timeline where Frisk had somebody to go back to after the Pacifist ending (You can call it Hometale).
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Talking about not keeping a pregnancy and a mild panic attack toward the end!

Frisk's life wasn't easy. 

Being an ambassador, dealing with both her human family and the Dreemurrs, taking care of a young child and... other things...

  
Sure Sans super supportive and helpful but he had his bad days too, when his depression was clawing back at his soul.

She was always there for him but it was also very stressful. 

 

  
That's why she cherished moments like this. 

 

  
She and Chara at a public park. Getting some fresh air while Franklin played but was still in sight. 

  
But more importantly...

 

 

Frisk had important news to share with Chara.

 

 

  
"Thanks for calling me over Frisk. You know I love Papyrus but sometimes he can be a little... overwhelming."

"No problem Chara! You know that you can always call us if you want to come over! You're Franklin's favourite babysitter after all!" Frisk went on rambling, not noticing Chara's discomfort "You are so good with kids, I'm sure you'll be an awesome mother one day and Papyrus would be-" Frisk finally looked at Chara and noticed her discomfort 

"Chara, are you ok? Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I'm fine Frisk. What did you wanted to talk about?"

  
Right, Frisk almost forgot. There was a reason why she couldn't get kids out of her head.

 

"Well, you see... I wanted you to be the first one to know. Me and Sans... we're going to be parents again!"

Chara seemed even more uncomfortable, curling slightly into herself 

  
"Chara? Wha-"

 

Frisk got distracted when Franklin pulled at her pants to grab her attention (pun intended) and then made a grabby hands motion that clearly meant "I want up!".

"Mama? When will the baby get out to play?"

Frisk giggled at her child's enthusiasm. She was so happy that he didn't seem jealous of his yet-to-be-born sibling. 

  
"They need a few more months before they come out, but you'll have to wait a bit more to play with them. They'll be very tiny and they'll need help. Would you like to help mom and dad with your sibling?"

  
Franklin's face scrunched up in concentration. His eyes landed on Chara's stomach. 

"And the one in Aunty's belly?"

He asked with a soft voice. 

"Oh no sweetheart, aunt Chara isn't pr-"

The words died in Frisk's throat when she caught her friend's gaze.

  
"You are! Oh m-! I had no idea! Congratulations! Wow! How did you managed to make Papyrus keep a secret?"

"He doesn't know." Chara answered coldly. 

"Wha- Why? I'm sure he would be ecstatic to be-"

"I don't know if I'll keep it."

  
Frisk blood run cold.

 

  
Was she really thinking about-

  
No no no no! She couldn't be serious! 

 

  
"Franklin go play over there for a bit, me and aunty have to talk about some adult things."

The child nodded and trotted over some other kids to play.

 

"Frisk, I know how it feels to be an unwanted child. I don't want my kid to feel unloved."

Frisk didn't know a lot about Chara's past, but what she knew wasn't nice. Chara didn't climbed the mountain for a happy reason after all.

  
Frisk gave her friend some space, waiting for her to continue. 

"I-Is just... What if I don't love them? What if I- turn out to be like my parents? I-I..."

Chara was sobbing at this point and Frisk was trying to soothe her at the best of her abilities.

"I don't know what you're worried about. If you're anything like Asgore or Toriel you'll be fine!"

  
Chara giggled a bit at her friend's comment while wiping away some tears "You know that's not what I ment but thanks."

Frisk putted a hand on her shoulder "Seriously though, talk with Papyrus. These are the kind of things that you discuss together!"

"I- I'll think about it. Thank you."

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
That night Chara waited for her husband to come home from work. 

  
She was filled with anxiety. 

  
She knew that Frisk and Sans must have told Papyrus about her pregnancy. 

She wasn't scared of his reaction but of the long talk that they will have.

  
After a while she heard the front door being slammed open. Usually Papyrus was able to control his strength but not when he was over excited or very worried... or just experiencing really strong emotions. 

  
Before she could even open her mouth she was scooped up in a tight hug by long bony arms.

"CHARA! OH STARS! SANS JUST GAVE ME THE GOOD NEW! WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS! I CANNOT WAIT! NYEHEHEH!"

Papyrus spun around his wife happily but he putted her down frowning when he noticed a lack of any reaction from her.

"What's Wrong?"

"Paps... I- I don't know if... if I want t-to keep it." Chara admitted.

"W-What!? Why?!" 

"Papyrus, I- I'm a demon..."

"CHARA! WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS! YOU ARE NO DEMON AND YOU CAN'T MAKE PEOPLE EVIL!"

"No Papyrus, you don't understand! Is... my soul." She took a deep breath before continuing "When I died with Asriel all those years ago I was so full of hate that it corrupted my soul over the years. I- It's always there, like a black fog around my determination!" At this point Papyrus was hugging and nuzzling his distressed mate

  
"What if I can't love them Papy?"

 

  
"Nonsense Chara! I Am Sure That You Already Love Them Very Much!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I Know You! Fairly Well If I Can Say So! If You Are Already So Worried About Them It Means That You Are Already Helplessly In Love With Them, Just Like Me! I Also Hope That You Haven't Forgot My Promise." He looked at her with an adoring look "If You Really Make People Evil, Than I'll Be There With You To Remind Them To Always Be At Their Best!"

 

Chara started crying. She didn't know if she was happy or sad or what but crying sounded like the best thing to do at the moment. 

 

She just hoped that everything will turn out fine.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
She messed up.

She messed up big time! 

 

She didn't know how but she ruined their kid.

  
She knew that her soul would have damaged the kid!

 

  
For starter he was small. 

Like really small.

 

He was a healthy _little_ skeleton. 

 

 

Then there were two nubs on his skull that could be only pointed at as horns.

 

And lastly... His teeth.  The thing that came to Chara's mind looking at those teeth was a fish that lives in the abyss.

 

 

That was it.

Papyrus will hate her - she thought - He will scream at her for ruining his child. He will order her to get rid of it and leave her.

 

"Look At Him,"

  
Oh gosh! Here comes! 

 

  
"He's Perfect."

 

.

.

.

.

.

  
Wait what?! 

 

Chara snapped her whole attention to her husband who was looking at their child with so much love it was making her eyes watery. 

 

Chara was about to speak, ask something, do anything to get all those words out of her head but the kid made a... baby sound that distracted her.

"Nyehehehe!"

"W- Wh-" "Nothing, Just... His Font Is A Lot Like You!"

 

Creepy? 

 

"So Elegant." Papyrus whispered, as if he didn't want anybody else to hear.

  
"Did I ever told you how much I love you?"

The words left her mouth before she could even process them and Papyrus' skull became similar to a tangerine.

"W- Well You Do But Is Important To Remind Each Other How Strong Our Bond Is! And I Love You To A Great Extent Too."

  
They hugged each other. Chara was crying silent tears. It was perfect. They could've stayed like that forever. 

 

 

 

 

  
"Ahem!"

 

 

 

  
Or for twenty-five seconds.

 

A nurse was in the doorway, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground. 

"I need the name of the child to fill up all the papers."

 

 

 

 

.... They had forgot something after all!

 

 

  
"What Do You Want To Do Chara? Shall We Continue Your Family Tradition And Name Him A Combination Of Our Names? Something Like 'Papara'... Or 'Charus'?"

  
Chara snorted. The Dreemurrs weren't famous for their naming ability. 

  
"What about your family tradition? Weren't you telling me something about his font?"

Papyrus perked up and stroke a pose "Why Of Course! His Font, As I Was Saying, Is A Very Elegant One Called Harlow But-"

"I like it." "You Do? We Can Find A Human Name That Sounds Like-" "No, his name will be Harlow. And that's definite!"

  
The nurse (who had been in the doorway the whole time) nodded and left, probably happy to get over this.

 

  
Chara brought Harlow closer to her and whispered "I'll do my best for you kid. I won't ruin anything this time. I promise."

 

 

  
And she did her best to keep that promise. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made my Beta Reader cry with this! (Sorry mom!)
> 
> Her thoughts on Papyrus:"This guy is amazing!"
> 
> Everybody say hello to Franklin, Lucida and Harlow!


	6. First Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the first day of school for the Underfell kids! How will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, last story was DARK! Don't worry, this is filled with fluff and funny moments!
> 
> Thanks to Venya for their comments! This is one of your "requests". Hope you enjoy!

Ah, the first day of school. That gloomy day where many children have to say goodbye to their bed.

There are some exceptions. 

  
"Come on dad! We're going to be late!" "NONSENSE! A CHILD OF MINE WILL NEVER BE LATE!" 

In our case Bella is basically vibrating with excitement at the thought of starting this new adventure. Her movement was making her dad's task almost impossible. 

But her father was The Great and Terrible Papyrus! He was used to achieve the unachievable! 

"DONE! NOW YOU'RE PERFECT! THE OTHERS WILL QUIVER IN FRONT OF YOUR BEAUTY! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus was right. She was stunning! She was wearing a black dress (it was still warm outside) that stopped a little above her ankles. A big red ribbon, the same colour of his scarf, was tied at her waist.

Kudos to Papyrus for making it look like she actually had a waist and not just bones.

They even thought about putting another red ribbon on her skull, but it seemed a little too much. 

 

"Aww! Look at you!" Chara entered the room in her dark grey blazer "Papyrus, you surpassed yourself!" 

Papyrus puffed out his chest "OF COURSE, OR ELSE I WOULDN'T BE THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Chara playfully smacked him in the chest.

She then got on her knees in front of Bella and asked "Ready for your first day of school?" Bella nodded enthusiastically "I am more than ready!"

Chara petted her daughter's skull and sighed "I'm so mad that I won't be able to take you to your first day of school. Stupid work."  
"Mama your work isn't stupid! Is important! You try to make people's life better!"

  
"WHAT'S THE REUNION YOU AND FRISK HAVE TO ATTEND ABOUT?"

"It's about the school system. Can you believe it? They make us miss the first day of school of our children to talk about what?! How to make the exams more difficult? If monsters have the right to study?"

"Don't worry Mama. I'll tell you everything at dinner. You'll be proud!"

Chara kissed Bella's forehead fondly "I'm sure I'll be." She said before leaving. 

 

 

* * *

 

Sans felt anxious. That wasn't something new. But he won't let it get in the way this time!

Standing in front of the school's gates he focused on his kid.

"so kid, how do ya feel? nervous?"

Berlin nodded "I- I guess I'm a bit scared. What if nobody likes me?" He frowned "What if I'm not smart enough and I-" "hey hey, calm down kiddo. remember  what mama told ya?" "That grades don't decide if you're smart. But-"

  
"Puncle Sans!" Bella' s over excited voice interrupted the moment. 

"mornin' guys. how's ma favourite niece?"

Bella's smile turned into a scowl "I'm your only niece." She muttered to herself. 

"GOOD MORNING SANS. BERLIN? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT? YOU SEEM... RATHER DISTRESSED."

"Is just... I want to do the same things dad does but... What if I'm not smart enough..." Berlin lowered his head, feeling defeated. 

"hey, look at me. ya'r here ta learn ok? 's like tryin' ta summon a blaster not 'nowing how ta summon bones."

"SANS! YOU'RE MAKING IT MORE COMPLICATED THAN IT SHOULD!"

"what i mean is that ya need ta know the basics before you try to do the harder stuff. and don't worry, i'll always be here for ya."

"I'm afraid I'll disappoint you."

"ya can't kid. ya know why?" Sans said while nuzzling Berlin "cuz ya'r ma kid. whatever ya do will be perfect in ma eyes. and nothin' you'll do will make me change ma mind."

 

 

 

 

It was such a sweet moment that Papyrus felt safe enough to show his affection. In public! 

But it was almost time for the children to enter the school building so he had to hurry!

Papyrus kneeled in front of Bella.

He took a deep breath. 

"BELLA, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I'M SURE YOU'LL BE AMAZING! AND THAT... I'M PROUD OF YOU! SINCE THE MOMENT I KNEW YOU EXISTED!"

The two kids hugged their fathers tightly before leaving toward the new adventure that awaited them.  

 

 

  
"sheesh paps, where did ya learned all this stuff?"

"WHY I LEARNED FROM THE BEST! DID YOU KNOW THAT HE RAISED ME?"

Sans blushed when he realised he was talking about him.

"paaaaps" Sans whined "NYE HEHEHE EH!"

 

  
But neither of the brothers was paying attention to the real danger!

"Oh my Gosh!" "That was adorable!" "He's so sexy!" "Do you think he's single?" "Hello handsome~"

 

The single mothers! 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bella and Berlin were ready! They said their goodbyes to the adults and were waiting to know which class they'll be. Bella knew that the other kids will probably make fun of her cousin for being an hybrid. For her, it was easier to hide it (not that she was ashamed of that!). 

  
But she had a plan!

 

"Look at this place Berlin! What do you see?" Bella asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Uhhh... the school yard?" He half-answered raising a brow.

"No! This is our battlefield!"

Berlin gasped "Like in dad and uncle stories?" 

Bella nodded "Precisely! We must stick together! It's us against the world! But don't worry! I will protect you!"

Berlin looked at his cousin almost with stars in his eyes "Woah! Thanks cous'! You're the coolest!"

Bella puffed out her chest proudly and started to explain her plan for the day.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A new generation had started the journey of life, but it appears that history will repeat itself. 

  
Or will something be able to change the course of the events? 

  
Only time will tell dear Readers. Stay curious and ask questions. We'll see each other again soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about renaming this Oneshot Collection... any ideas? Maybe something with a pun?


	7. A Shift in the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Au of today is StoryShift!
> 
> Will Papyrus and Chara stop with the Mutual Pining and admit their feelings to each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks to Venya for "requesting" (?) this AU.
> 
> Thanks to my Beta Reader too!

"Are you sure he would like this, Frisk?" Chara asked, trying another dress.

The child nodded "Dad will love it! He loves you!"

Chara blushed and looked at the kid's reflection in the mirror in front of her, letting her mind wander.

How did they ended up like this?

 

 

 

It's a long story.

 

 

 

  
It all started when a young mage was found Underground. 

The Dreemurrs adopted her immediately and things seemed peaceful. 

 

 

 

  
Until they weren't anymore. 

 

 

 

The King made his violent decision, the Prince disappeared and things between Asgore and Toriel went downhill.

Chara then started having nightmares. About her family dying. About time repeating itself. About everybody dying! 

She was lucky to have the coolest brother ever.

Asriel was always there for her.

  
But sometimes she needed some alone time.

 

She was a teen when, out of boredom, she started practicing knock-knock jokes on the old door. She was surprised to get a reaction "NYEH HEHEHE EH!  OH! THIS HAD TO BE THE BEST LAUGH I HAD IN YEARS!"

"S-Sorry! I-I didn't know somebody lived here."

"WHAT ARE YOU APOLOGISING ABOUT MYSTERIOUS VOICE? YOU JUST TICKLED MY FUNNY BONE!"

At the time she had no idea why it was so funny.

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"OF COURSE! I WOULDN'T TELL YOU A FIBULA! NYE HEHEHE EH!"

 

 

 

She kept coming back.

"Hey old man!"

"I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT THAT OLD!"

 

Needless to say, she developed a crush on him. 

 

 

 

A big one.

 

 

"I have to be careful, if my brother finds me slacking off I won't hear the end of it!"

"...Brothers Are Important. Don't Take Them For Granted."

 

 

 

  
Funny how one can fall for a voice. 

 

 

 

 

 

"I just feel so useless sometimes!" Chara sobbed "I think the other monsters hate me! They can't even use my soul to break the Barrier! I would gladly gave it away!"

"Please Friend, Don't Say Such Things. People Care About You...I Care About You."

 

 

 

 

He was so lonely.

 

 

 

 

 

"I JUST WANTED TO PROTECT THEM! WHY NONE OF THEM UNDERSTOOD THAT?! I MISS THEM. I MISS THEM SO MUCH!"

"Please, don't cry." She hated when he cried.

"Could You Promise Me Something My Dear Friend? If A Human Comes Out The Ruins, Will You Protect Them?"

She hated making promises. Thanks to the Resets she either forgot them or had to make the same one multiple times.  

 

 

 

  
Like this one.

 

 

  
"I promise. For you"

 

 

 

 

 

Chara was a young adult when she met the kid.   
 

 

She tried to help them along the way. 

 

 

 

 

Until they reached the castle. 

 

 

  
"You never gained love but you gained love! Does that make sense? Probably not."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hurry up Chara! We're going to be late for our meet up with the human!"

"Asriel slow down! I'm not as fast you!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"So... The King cloned himself and made himself taller?"

"I think you got it wrong this time bro."

"WAIT! THAT VOICE! FRIEND? IS THAT YOU?"

She had no idea she had been talking with the PRINCE!

"Oh! H-Hi."

 

 

Real smooth Chara, real smooth.

 

 

* * *

 

  
The Surface was different from how Chara remembered it.

Humans were friendlier and welcomed the monsters with open arms.

In a couple years monsters had almost the same rights as humans.

 

Asgore and Toriel got back together, thanks to Frisk and their plan.

  
Speaking of the kid, Frisk was adopted by the Prin- Papyrus. And Chara became number one babysitter! 

  
The situation really didn't helped her crush! Or... was this love?

 

* * *

 

When Papyrus asked her on a date she couldn't believe it!

  
She was on cloud nine! 

  
  

  
And that's why she was at the mall, searching for the right thing to wear.

  
Frisk insisted to go with her. They were probably plotting something bigger. 

But the light green dress they chose was beautiful. 

"It makes your eyes shinier!"

 

 

 

 

  
She bought it. 

 

* * *

  
The date was fantastic! Papyrus was already waiting for Chara under a beautiful tree, a picnic ready and a nervous blush on his skull. 

  
They enjoyed the food and the puns (even the flirty ones) they threw to each other.

  
When the food was gone they opted to continue the date somewhere else. 

  
They were still teasing each other when they came across Asriel. 

"Az?"

He stopped in his track and waved at his sister "Hello sister! Howdy Prince Papyrus!"

Papyrus sighed "I TOLD YOU MANY TIMES THAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO- WAIT WHERE'S FRISK!"

Asriel started to sweat "WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BABYSIT THEM?"

"Ah! Yes! Of course! I- We... We were playing hide and seek! Yes! T-They are very good at hiding! I should keep searching or they will win! T-This isn't part of a greater plan obviously!"

He run away before either of them could question it further. 

  
"What was all of that?"

As if on cue Papyrus' phone started ringing. He opened it to see that Frisk sent him a photo. When he looked at it his jaw almost hit the ground. 

"Papyrus? What's wrong?" Chara asked, trying to look at his phone.

She saw the picture Frisk sent. It was a selfie. They were smiling at the camera hugging King Sans!

Chara couldn't remember the last time she saw the king so happy. 

  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHAT ARE THEY DOING THERE?" 

"Calm down Papyrus, I'm sure Frisk just wanted to do something to bring you and your brother closer."

"SIGH. I KNOW, BUT I HAVE TO KNOW WHERE FRISK IS. I AM RESPONSIBLE FOR THEM! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO THEM." Papyrus' mood drops, still feeling guilty for what happened to the other humans.

"Papy..." Chara wanted to reassure him. She placed her hand on his arm and-

 

  
A notification interrupted the moment. Frisk sent a message "Me and uncle Sans ship it!" 

 

 

Whatever they were going to say dies with the bloom of their blush.

 

They didn't have to see Sans and Frisk to know how big their smirk was.

 

 

 

 

**WARNING! What follows is NOT CANON! I just want to experiment with an headcanon of mine.**

 

 

 

Frisk was playing cards with Sans (aka best babysitter ever!) and laughing at his stories. 

"...and i said: that's why i don't mess with potatoes!"

Frisk snorted. Such a funny story, with an even funnier ending!

 

  
Their fun brought to an end when they heard Papyrus' car stopping outside. 

Papyrus burst through the door, happier than usual. 

"FRISK! SANS! I HAVE GREAT NEWS FOR YOU!"

"ehy paps, come in, feel free to kick my door, is not like it breaks or anything."

"NO TIME FOR SARCASM NOW SANS! I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS! Dramatic Pause... CHARA IS PREGNANT!"

Frisk froze, but no one noticed.

"really? congratulations bro."

The two skeletons happily chat while the human is left trembling. Why is this happening? Is not fair!

 

"Frisk? My Child?" The brothers immediately focused their attention to the child when they heard sobbing. 

"I-I'm sorry. I-I'll just pack m-my things."

"What Are You Talking About?" Frisk continued to cry quietly "Y-You don't need me anymore. Y-you'll have your own child."

"i think i know what's going on." Sans heard about this problem. Working all day with humans and their laws can be useful. 

He kneeled in front of the child "you want to know another cool thing about monsters?" Frisk nodded "we don't care about blood relatives, our families are based on love. look not further than chara's family. don't think that we'll ever get rid of you. you are family."

"Is True! Besides, Who Else Would Be The Cool Sibling If Not You?"

"R-really? You want me?"  
   
"of course! let me tell you, being the big bro is hard work."

"YOU KNOW A LOT ABOUT THAT, RIGHT SANS?" Papyrus said while looking at his brother raising a brow. 

"paaaaaps. you said you forgave me."

 

 

  
Frisk looked at the events unfold. This family definitely didn't fall under the stereotypical definition of it, but they loved it. 

 

 

They will protect it.

 

 

 

No matter what.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand slipped... I made Sans too cool in the end. My Beta likes the fact that the ending leaves the idea that the story isn't over.
> 
> BTW! I have a Frans event going on on my Tumblr! https://ladyflame-ask.tumblr.com/


	8. Nightmares and Timelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans isn't the only one with nightmare's problems in the family.
> 
> Will an unexpected visitor manage to give some help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm finally back! 
> 
> My frans/papara energy were very low, especially since there was a little accident on Tumblr where I almost offended a famous Frans Artist. Everything is fine, but I felt pretty down.

It was a quiet snowy night.

Everyone was sleeping peacefully. 

 

  
Except Sans.

He wasn't doing too good.  

He knew he was safe, but sometimes his nightmares were too realistic and the snow wasn't helping. He was still so scared to wake up in the Underground, surrounded by Snowdin's cold weather. 

To make things worse, he was incredibly happy, worsening the feeling that he was going to wake up from a dream.

He was on the Surface, with his Soulmate and father of two children. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that life could be nice for him?

Sans sighed and reached to take something to drink, being short wasn't easy, but luckily magic made life easier. 

  
The click of small feet on the tiled floor made Sans turn.

He wasn't the only one with sleeping problems. 

"hey lucy, another nightmare?"

The child nodded. Lucida, or Lucy for short, was a lot like him and not only because she looked like a skeleton, but because she got many nightmares, much like him.

"was i in it?" He flinched internally at the ehought.

Lucy shook her head while rubbing her sockets to get rid of some sleep. It wasn't the nightmare with her dad with a hole in his head or her dad with a crazy smile. It was about her mom, with a creepy smile and a knife in her hands.

She shivered at the memory. 

"want some warm milk kiddo? is good for your bones."

"Thanks dad."

Sans took the milk from the fridge and started to warm it up.

"how do you feel? is your magic acting weird? do you want to-" Sans trailed off, gesturing to the top of his head.

Lucida's magic sometimes acted off, agitated by her nightmares. She already had so much, even as a kid. To calm it down she usually summoned some magic hair and either Sans or Frisk braided them, that always helped her relax.

"Milk first. Maybe later." Was her sleepy answer.

"want to talk about it?"

Lucy seemed to consider the question, before asking "You?"

Sans tensed up. He really didn't want to scare his child "let's just leave our nightmares behind ok?"

Lucy nodded and hugged her dad.

"I wish I knew why I'm having these nightmares. You or mom aren't scary, so I don't understand."

Sans hugged her closer "me too kiddo, me too."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans stared at the other skeleton with wide sockets. He looked too much like him, except for his clothes. He wore weird and overly complicated clothes, a long brown scarf and... vials of paint? On his cheekbone was a splash of... Ink? Paint?  

"Hello Classic Sans! Judging by your surprised face I get that we haven't met yet and I haven't just forgot that I've been here already! You probably didn't knew about the multiverse either. Mmmhhh... Let me look at a couple things real quick." He the made appear a weird piece of paper out of thin air "Oh yes, you have such a nice AU here! Your creator put lots of ANGST in here, but not too much. Your kid's soul trait is creativity?! Probably that's what made me curious about this AU!"

Sans finally managed to snap out of his shock and got angry, really angry.

"whoa there! who are you? how do you know about my kid's soul?" He was ready to give this guy a bad time. 

The other skeleton huffed "I already told you! My name is Ink and I'm the guardian of the multiverse. Judging by the way you're looking at me I suppose you didn't knew it. Yes, the multiverse theory is true and I'm technically Sans from another universe. Oh! If it could help you, I have a book about AUs!"

Sans was shocked, the multiverse theory was correct?! That was awesome! His theory was right! There were so many implications of this!

"Hello? Universe to Classic!" Ink waved a hand in front of Sans's face. He kept getting distracted, but can you blame him?! He just received so many new informations! 

"wait, a book?"

Ink crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyelights "That's what I said. Man, and people say that I have a bad memory!" 

He snapped his fingers and a book appeared in his hands "This book contains all the basic AUs, not the mixes like OuterSwap or LustFell."

Sans snatched it and started to flip the pages. There were tons (a skele-ton) of informations about he and his brother and different versions of the monsters he knew.

He as a ball of energy with a lazybones brother. 

A pointy version of them.

And- Sans shivered when he saw himself with a hole in his head. It wasn't only because he was seeing himself missing a chunk of his skull, but for the fact that he knew this guy.

"ink! what can you tell me about this guy!"

Ink's eyelights turned into a question mark "You're curious about Horror? Why?"

"my daughter has nightmares with this guy."

The artistic skeleton seemed to ponder over Classic's words, eyelights changing constantly, until he realised something. 

A smile that threatened to split his skull in half appeared on Ink's face "Your child must have inherited your ability to see timelines but on a higher level! Probably her power are stronger since she's an hybrid, allowing her to see different dimensions!"

Sans looked at the book again. 

Maybe... Maybe this could help Lucida! If she knew where her nightmares came from, it could help her!

 

 

 

For once, Sans was determined!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you guys, but I'm hosting a frans event on my Tumblr. Ask are more than welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my Tumblr, I feel lonely.
> 
> You can ask here: https://ladyflame-ask.tumblr.com


End file.
